ervapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Avalism
Basic Info The religion of Avalism is a widely accepted belief that originates from the country of Aecia. Avalism has influenced the lives and decisions of many, especially Skavarians, considering it is their official religion. The Avalist belief is written down in the Aerim, which holds nearly all info of the religion. The belief of Avalism says that there is one god, known as Ona, who is all powerful and rules over all life. Ona has two sons, known as Aleus and Kanakar. Aleus is said to be loving and happy, as well as bright and kind. Meanwhile, Kanakar is the opposie, and was sent with his followers to the hellish land known as Undecus for killing non-Avalists in honor of his father, Ona. Kanakar since then has done his best to attempt to corrupt and destroy the followers of Ona. Avalism has, since its very beginning, gained many followers to this day Origins and History The origins can be traced back to ancient Aecia in 68,700 BW, where mankind began to look for the "right god", in what is known as the Great Revelation. Humanity had begun experimenting with alchemy, and some had even started questioning the universe- with all these different gods, how could one be right. Suddenly, people began to panic; many had for years believed in an afterlife, and now, that belief was at risk. Then, in the heat of the excitement, one Aecian man named Salee' Merini' stated: "Religion would be of no existence if gods did not exist. And, since it does exist, it shows that gods do truly live somewhere, and communicate with us. The one problem is that we do not know which is the right one, and what their story is. This time of revelations, my friends, is only a test thrown at us by some all-powerful being. Whoever it is (or they are), they want us to begin searching for them. Now, I believe we should start such a search. We have initiated the Great Revelation". People listened to Salee's words, and soon the fear of "no afterlife" and "lack of gods". People all across Erva began to pray to undesignated beings, asking for answers, help, wealth, and other things. However, some people still questioned the existence of gods, and came to the conclusion that they were of no existence. These people became known as the first athiests, or, irreligious. However, many of them thought that if you are given one life, you should spend it wisely, but still to your own desires, and plenty of the irreligious decided that the thiests would much rather live a happy life without any fears of death, as well as the nonthiests wanting to make others happy with the one live they receive, and so most of the athiest population decided to keep their beliefs to themselves. But, there was a small percentege of the athiests who thought that everyone should "know the truth", and began to berate thiests on their beliefs. They were met with criticism from both other nonthiests and religious people, many stating "You've never died, so you can't state you know what happens". The thiests, still in search of a belief, suddenly came to multiple conclusions, each of these being a different belief. One of these were known as Avalism, its name derived from the ancient Aecian word of 'Avelim', which means to speak the truth (the name itself is meant to say that Avalism is the true religion). The founder of the belief, Orim Lansta, says that he was praying one day to an unknown entity. With eyes full of tears, Orim cryed out "Who are you? Why can't you show yourself? Are you even real? Please, answer my prayer, greater being, please!" Suddenly, Orim states, he felt a burst of energy go throughout his body, and he all of a sudden had a vision of a river in a valley, somewhere in Aecia. Orim took it as an omen from the entity he was praying to, and for days searched for this river. He one day came across it after two weeks of travel, and heard a voice in his head say "Go, drink from the river. Reward yourself for your search". Orim cupped his hands and scooped up some water into his mouth, and it, according to Orim, was "the most refreshing and delicious water I had ever tasted. I felt as though I was again young just by my lips touching it". When Orim was done drinking, he heard a voice in his head, this time louder, say "Good. Now, look for the tallest tree in the Lossim' Forest". The Lossim' Forest was directly next to Orim, who climbed atop a nearby rock and searched the tops of the trees. He eventually found a large pine tree, to which he sprinted over to. When he reached it, he found a leaf stuck to the tree. The voice in his head once again spoke, saying "Now, touch the leaf that is on the tallest tree". Orim touched it, and felt like lightning had struck his finger. He yanked his finger away from the leaf, and the voice spoke, saying "You have just felt the power of Ona. His presence has surged through you, and now, you may speak to him, having known his gloriness". Suddenly, Orim felt as though he was being lifted, and soon found himself in a massive field of wheat, on a sunny day. However, the wheat's appearance was beautiful, being of a golden shade never seen before by Orim. When he touched it, it felt soft and fragile, yet strong. Orim looked up to the sky. It was the most magnificant shade of blue he had ever seen, and the clouds shifted into the most amazing shapes. The sun itself was glorious, but Orim could not even glimpse at it, for it was too bright. Orim suddenly felt a hand placed on his shoulder, which he describes as being warm and friendly, yet he couldn't even see it. He turned around and saw a being which he stated he could not describe. It was complicated, but for some reason simple, and just by looking at it, Orim felt it was loving and friendly. The entity smiled. "Orim", it said. "Welcome to paradise. This is Hevim, the true afterlife. You have listened to my instructions, and for that you surely earn entrence." Orim felt comfortable and easy, and replied to the being. "Who are you?" Orim asked. "Me? I am Ona. I am the creator of the Universe and all its beings. I know what has, is, and will happen. I know true good from true evil. I know all". Orim then asked the most important question of his life. "Ona..tell me your story". Ona explained the history of the Universe to Orim. When Ona finished, Orim asked to return to the mortal world to tell of his discovery. Ona allowed this, and Orim wolk up beneath the pine tree. He made his way back home, and told of his story. However, upon his arrival, many other religions had also been made. Ona knew that others would question the events he experienced, and whether they had actually occured or not. However, many took the events he experienced as real, and had begun to honor Ona with the construction of churches, and began working with Orim to write the Aerim, or, 'Book of Truth', which contained the story of Ona. However, more stories would be added to Aerim, being events that were connected to Ona or Avalism in some way, the latest to be added being the Undead War. Trivia - Avalism is based off the real world religion of Christianity -The name "Ona" is supposed to refer to the word "one", as in the idea of one deity